The present embodiments relate to data communication. In particular, medical data transfers are configured.
Medical imaging and applications are utilized for research, treatment, and other professional purposes. Sharing of medical data between physicians or entities allows for greater medical care and progress. For example, digital imaging and communications in medicine (“DICOM”) is a standard for storing, printing, and transmitting medical information. DICOM includes a network communications protocol, such as a transmission control protocol (“TCP”) and/or Internet protocol (“IP”). Files can be exchanged between two systems or entities that are capable of receiving image and patient data in DICOM format.
A user interface is used to configure a DICOM data transfer from one device or system to another device or system. For example, a user selects or correlates port information, a DICOM service associated with each port, and other DICOM transfer setup content between devices or systems. A user can input data into fields or utilize a pull down menu of a general user interface.
However, because of terminology as well as complexity of a DICOM transfer, inputting data into the general user interface can be frustrating and complicated. For example, customer administrators or employees may find an unsophisticated or general user interface with only text data fields to be confusing. Such confusion may lead to many errors in configuring a DICOM transfer.